


Боязнь пустых стаканов

by Theonya



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Postpartum Depression, Slice of Life, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: "Ты уже взрослый!" - волшебная индульгенция, разрешение на пренебрежение и презрение, но хуже - карт-бланш на равнодушие.— Ты же не замечаешь, как напиваешься, — говорит тот, не поднимая глаз. — Ты замечаешь только тогда, когда не можешь встать, а до того состояние кажется плевым делом. Так же и с любовью.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Saionji Kyouichi, Kiryuu Touga/Ohtori Akio, Kiryuu Touga/Saionji Kyouichi





	Боязнь пустых стаканов

Неприметное подвальное помещение, на котором вывеска самая обычная, жестяная. Такое обычно называют местом для посвященных: один из маленьких баров, который держут больше для души, а не ради огромной прибыли, внутри уютный и тихий, но со своими завсегдатаями. Недавно в их нестройные ряды влился еще один молодой человек. Высокий, стройный, красивый. Все удивлялись, что же он забыл здесь, почему снова и снова напивается почти до поросячьего визга, однако привыкли, как и он сам — к выпивке, дали кличку — Аристократ.  
Сайондзи слышал эти разговоры за спиной, но в сравнении с Призрачным театром после Революции они рядом даже не стояли.  
Ему тогда казалось, что голоса в голове сведут с ума, и вот же, смотри — затихли, затаились, как только изящная ножка в бежевой туфельке переступила порог внешнего мира. Зато запели другие, и это было похоже на диагноз.  
«Ты никому не нужен»  
«Зачем ты живешь?»  
«Уходи отсюда!»  
Никто не говорил ему вслух подобных вещей, однако было и не нужно: они звенели в нем, подобно обрывкам связи, уже не сильной, но еще больной.  
Когда проводилась выпускная церемония, он налакался впервые. Не в зале, схватил бутылку и убежал в комнату, намереваясь проплакать целую ночь, но вместо того заглушил слезы алкоголем. Слезы и голоса. Было так легко и чудесно, тело будто парило, хотелось летать. Он лег на кровать и мир вокруг закружился, останавливаясь похмельным утром, тихим утром, молчаливым утром.  
А вечером, уже дома, все вернулось вновь.  
Родителям было плевать.  
«Ты же взрослый!» — волшебная индульгенция, разрешение на пренебрежение и презрение, но хуже — карт-бланш на равнодушие.  
«Ты уже взрослый!»  
А что делать, если теперь ты сам себе не нужен? Куда её засунуть, эту взрослость?  
Потому да — широкий низкий стакан, неразбавленный виски, звенящие кубики льда. Операцию повторить энное количество раз, пока не образуется тишина. Иммунитет к воспарению тела появился с тех пор, как он начал систематически пить, и он понимает, что, кажется, такое называется алкоголизмом, но…  
Кому какое дело? И какое дело ему?  
— Эй, парень, что случилось? Почему ты так много пьешь? — спросил в один из первых раз бармен.  
— А я больной, у меня боязнь пустых стаканов.  
И бесцветный голос рассказал все лучше слов. С тех пор бармен ни о чем его больше не спрашивал, кроме как «Еще?» и «Наличка или карта?»  
У стойки царила своя атмосфера, но он любит чувствовать жизнь где-то рядом с собой, раз уж в себе её больше не ощущал. Он живет дальше как по инерции, как по накатанной, и… «Когда-нибудь я совсем скачусь».  
Рядом с ним мало кто садится, еще меньше — заговаривают, потому что завсегдатаи понимают его неконтактность, здесь вообще многое понимают.  
— Все так неправильно, — говорит Тога и отбирает очередной стакан.  
— Свихнулся? — непривычно огрызается меланхоличный Сайондзи. — Верни на место, за него платил я.  
— Деньги — не проблема, знаешь ли…  
— Это не твое дело.  
— Не мое, — ласково соглашается он. — Ах нет. Ошибаешься.  
Глаза поблескивают, блики в них, как на поверхности хорошего виски, и он машинально отмечает, что вроде бы друг совершенно точно двинулся.  
— Когда ты успел…  
Раскосые глаза недоверчивы, да и неудивительно, после всех-то случившихся событий.  
— Тебе невыгодно быть нетрезвым.  
— Пошел ты.  
— Она давно сошлась с Победителем дуэли. Вернее, с Проигравшим. Победила брата, получила независимость, ждала, пока ее найдут. Может, забудешь уже ее?  
— Она меня любила.  
— Она только говорила о любви, а ты, наивный мальчиш…  
— А он о любви трахался, не так ли, Тога?  
Тот жалко улыбнулся и уставился в стакан.  
— Будь эта парочка нормальнее, мы бы породнились, да?  
— Какая уже разница…  
— Поэтому ты и преследуешь меня. Кто из нас крепче завяз в прошлом?  
Он вспомнил космические глазищи под круглыми очками. Распущенные и полумокрые после душа волосы. Прикосновения к Ее коже, похожей на… Ни на что не похожей. Кажется, его почти било током от Ее нежной ладони. Сердце взлетало, билось в стекло, стремясь к своему солнцу, и разбилось, заменяя свет ржавым вкусом. Каких из этих воспоминаний никогда не существовало? Понимал ли он когда-нибудь Ее? Нужен ли был? Плевать. На все плевать. На себя — в первую очередь.  
Тога, судя по выражению лица, думает о чем-то аналогичном. Впрочем, Он всегда использовал Кирию. Глупо было бы не заметить…  
— Ты же не замечаешь, как напиваешься, — говорит тот, не поднимая глаз. — Ты замечаешь только тогда, когда не можешь встать, а до того состояние кажется плевым делом. Так же и с любовью.  
— Но ты не можешь не замечать, как наступают сумерки.  
Глаза напротив зажигаются неясным теплом, и он глупо склоняет голову набок. Пара прядей, не затянутых в хвост, падает на щеки, придавая очарование виду, и Сайондзи начинает понимать, почему Краю Света так нравился председатель студсовета, несмотря на то, что у него не было ни женственности, ни точеной фигурки с изгибами. У просчитанного рационального Кирию была неожиданная мягкая сторона. Хотелось… Он даже толком не понимал — чего именно. Бывший друг казался нужным, провести рукой по лицу и видеть удивленное, искреннее выражение… Или же сломать.  
— Когда это началось? — спрашивает фехтовальщик, глотая из нового стакана.  
— О, тебе есть до этого дело… — смеется тот. — А я-то думал, что мы…  
— Зачем Она сплела нас в паутину?  
— Возможно, они вместе.  
— И какую же роль ты хочешь себе?  
— Никакую. Бармен, этому юноше сегодня больше не наливайте… — затыкается он, чуя на губах поцелуй.  
— Поздно. Я уже пьян.  
Тога не знал, что делать со сложившейся ситуацией. Разве что плыть по течению? Оно же, в виде фехтовальщика, страстно желало этого, зарываясь рукой в чужие волосы, кусаясь и облизывая, что вызывало ассоциацию больше с Оотори Акио, чем с самим собой.  
Бармен тактично кашлянул:  
— Вы распугаете…  
— Спасибо, — невпопад бросил бывший Председатель студсовета.  
— Я живу недалеко.  
— Я знаю.  
Взгляды схлестнулись как клинки, переползая в пьяные объятия и смех за дверью бара.


End file.
